Lab Rat
by ScarredTimeCircuits
Summary: Marty has been prisoner of this place for five years. He arrived here when he was only ten years old, and since then, have illegally experimented on him and on many others. This place is highly secret and dangerous, no one on the outside knows about it. Will Marty find a way to escape this place? (No flames please...summary sucks)
1. Chapter 1

**Lab Rat**

**I don't own Back to the Future**

I was ten the last time I saw my family. Now I know nothing of my past life; only small memories. I can't even remember the names of my friends! That's how long I've been here-been tested on. My name is Marty McFly, and I am 15-years-old.

"Good afternoon, Martin," A scientist, who's name is unknown to me, greets as she walked into my cell.

As I lay on my bed, or as it really is: A cold metal table with a thin blanket and a pillow that wasn't even an inch thick, I turned my head to meet eyes with the female scientist who was still standing at the door.

"Good afternoon," I automatically answered, knowing that if I didn't address someone properly, id be severely punished for some odd reason.

I pushed myself upright into a sitting position, my legs dangling off the edge of the table. "Any more experiments for today?" I said clearly out of my mind.

"Well, we're taking you down to the experimentation room as soon as the others arrive to help you find your way there." Perfect. My favorite part of being in this experimental hall. You'd think that they'd stop telling me that someone will help me find my way towards the experimentation room by now. I've been here for five years straight.

Two scientists, or as they prefer to be called, 'doctors' walked into the room. One held some handcuffs, and the other held a syringe and a needle, you know, in case I try to fight or run off.

"I won't try to run off this time, sir. I guess last lime the solution went to my head…" I said, looking straight at the sedative and then up at the scientist. In the past five years, I usually have to be held down almost every time.

They strapped the handcuffs on me, then led me out the door and down the hall. On the way to the room, I watched as a little girl was being dragged down the hall by a guard, crying. Poor kid. She had to at least 7 years old. From today on, she'll be in pain every night.

The little girl looked at me as I was being led down the hall in her direction. We didn't say anything to each other as we walked by each other.

I could feel her eyes still looking at me as I was led into the room. The scientist that had handcuffed me, took the handcuffs off of me, keeping a firm grip on my wrist.

I climbed up on the metal table and laid down. I stayed still as they strapped down my arms and legs. As I looked over to see the sedative in the hands of the same guy that was holding it earlier.

I looked away as I felt the break in my skin. Darkness crept up on the edges of my vision.

"When you wake up, there will be something different about your abilities, Martin," The female scientist told me before my vision gave out on me.

**Sorry that it's short. I promise that the next one would be longer =) No flames please! =) I will add more information about the story throughout the chapters in case you wanna know =) I'm not the best author, but hey, I'm giving it most of what I got...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lab Rat**

**I don't own Back to the Future**

I woke up on the 'bed' in my cell. Stretching, I felt a painful pressure in my ears. _What'd they do to me this time?_ I held my hand up to my face to push my hair out of my eyes, while doing so I felt a slight tugging on my left wrist. Looking down at my wrist, I noticed that they had me hooked up to an IV. No wander they had to knock me out first; I would've fought against it.

Being a lab rat sucks.

I flung my legs off the side of the table I had to use as my bed, then reached over to the IV tube with my other hand that wasn't hooked to anything, and then yanked the tube right from out of my wrist.

The tiny puncture wound bled some, but not enough for me to care. I jumped off my 'bed' and walked over to the glass door with a open space right at the bottom for food (If I'm good enough to have any) and three small slits right in the middle of the door for overhearing communications or orders.

Something was different. I could hear voices all around me. My ears were fricken' ringing! D-mn, what'd they do to me!

I leaned up against the wall and pressed my ear against it, trying to here what type of conversation was going on. You know, since my cell was right near the conference room, I could try to zone in on what experiments are planned for all of us. I'd like to hear about what happened to that little girl I saw before my experiment took place, or in other words, my _operation_. I mean, they could've installed something in my brain or heart…

I could hear the screeching of the chairs being pushed around in the conference room. I tried to shake that sound out of my head, but then picked up on some talking!

"…..We've just screwed around with experiment 629's hearing. We're hoping that the microchips we've installed in his ears will be successful and increase his hearing level 125%…" An oddly familiar female scientist said.

"629? Wait. That's me!" I said to myself, realizing what they've done to me…so far… "I'm guessing the installment worked…"

"…Has the new lab assistant had any tests done yet?" A male voice spoke.

"Oh, yeah, whatever. We're more like lab rats instead of assistants," I corrected him, then realizing that he couldn't hear me through the thick walls.

"The girl hasn't had any yet, sir," The familiar female's voice answered the man.

"Girl? Girl…Girl! This had to have been the little girl I saw!" I said, keeping my silent victory of being even more intelligent than I already am inside of me.

Suddenly, foot steps were edging closer and closer to my cell. My heart pounded rather quickly because I didn't know if it was an experiment meant for me, or to let me out to talk to some of the other experiments for a while. (They would let us socialize for a while if we were good enough that day. I think that everything was based off of 'if we're _good enough_'.)

Two guards appeared before my glass cell door. One plucked off his ID card and swiped it by a red light that was attached to my cell door. There was a click, and then the same guard opened up my door. I held my hands behind my back so that they could get the cuffs on without forcing my harms all the way around me.

A cold chill went up my spine as the other guard locked my wrists together behind my back, then he grabbed my wrist and shoved me out the door.

"Is this another experiment?" I've been asking that same question at least every day since I'd arrived here. Hopefully, they wouldn't be testing my now-improved hearing.

Neither of them answered me. Their faces were blank, focusing only on what was in front of them.

XXXXXXXX

I stood outside a metal door, arms behind my back and restrained. The one guard who had let me out of my cell, swiped his ID card in front of the red light that was attached to the metal door. Once again, there was a click, and then the door swung open. The handcuffs were taken off of me and then the guards shoved me into the room.

I looked around; Pitch black.

"Vera! Turn the frickin' lights back on!" I hissed, staring into the darkness.

"Alright, alright!" I could see Vera's yellow eyes glow, then the lights flickered on. "What's wrong with you, Marty? We always see darkness, it shouldn't bother you," Vera said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Vera was the only one in my unit that could turn the lights on and off with her mind. Thanks to a 'solution' they injected her with, she's like a human light-switch!

One 18-year-old boy, who's been here for 12 years, walked up to me. Talk about facing the devil.

"We've all heard about your latest installment, McFly," Jack, or as we all like to call him, 'Volt' because of his mutant ability to control lightening and electrocute people, spat.

"Look, Volt, uh, do you really wanna start a fight now? Especially with-" Before I could finish, I looked behind him to see the little 7-year-old girl I saw being dragged by the guard, sitting on the bench connected to the wall.

**Well, here's chapter 2! =) Thanks for reading this chapter! Don't worry, you'll find out about the powers Marty currently has…soon! =) Please, no flames…**

**-Scar**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lab Rat**

**I don't own Back to the Future, okay? I never will…**

**Chapter 3**

I saw the little girl I had seen in the hallway, sitting on a bench that was bolted on the wall. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and held them tightly. I noticed that she wasn't in the lab uniform every being in my unit had to wear: white medical scrubs and a military dog tag necklace that had our 'patient number', bar code, and full name on the charms. _I don't think she's done any experiments yet._

Volt, noticing I wasn't paying attention to him, shoved me to the floor, then walked off, laughing at his victory over me. "B-tch," I snarled at him before I jumped up from the white padded flooring.

Vera gave me a pathetic 'you should've hit him first' look before walking over and sitting by the little girl. Rolling my eyes at Vera, I walked over and kneeled down in front of the two girls.

"He's Marty, or as we're supposed to address him, 629," Vera said, looking at the little girl with kindness and compassion in her eyes. Made me sick.

I decided to address Vera by her 'patient' number as well. "She's Vera, or 598."

Vera shot me a glare before looking back at the little girl.

"I'm Sarah. How come you're all wearing the same thing?" The little girl, or Sarah, asked, looking at our uniforms with confusion.

Vera glanced at me, then back at Sarah. "We're part of this research facility that let's us study how minds work…" I could tell that Vera was lying through her teeth; we _are_ the experiments.

Sutton, a 14-year-old girl who was given the ability to turn invisible, walked over to us from some other experiments across the room. "Marty, Vera, I got some bad news."

"What's the deal?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"You know experiment 642? 9-year-old, Maxine White?"

"Hey, wasn't she the one who was beginning to get the special treatment in the middle of last week?" Vera asked, getting to the point of thing.

Sutton nodded. "She's-uh, she died…two hours ago…during a complicated surgery…" Sutton said, sighing. I could see tears weld up in her eyes.

My heart started racing and I went speechless for a moment. I remembered what I heard on my first day here when I was ten. The scientists would be all kind and gentle with you when they know that you'll soon go into an operation that claimed the lives of 98% of it's patients.

"Marty? Marty, are you okay?" Sutton asked, staring at me like I had just seen a ghost.

"Wha-I mean, I'm fine," I said, my voice going up into a high-pitch.

"Wait. This is a hospital!?" Sarah asked, becoming jittery.

"It's something like that," Vera said, "Where do you come from?"

"Chicago, Illinois," Sarah answered.

"Okay, good," Vera said, giving a sigh of relief when she leaned back on the stiff wall. "Just remember that…"

"Why wouldn't I? They told me that I'd be going home soon," Sarah said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Believe me, I've been here for five years. Vera's been here for seven years, and Sutton's been here for 2 years. You're not going home so soon," I said, looking into Sarah's big green eyes, then looking directly at the floor.

"You mean that they lied to me," Sarah managed to choke out. Vera, Sutton, and I all nodded.

An electronic voice came on the intercom. "Martin McFly. Patient 629. Doctor Blake would like to speak with you immediately." Whoever was speaking on the intercom announced this like three more times before I was handcuffed by a guard.

Vera put a hand on my shoulder before I was led out of the room. "Good luck," Vera whispered before I was taken away from her.

I have to escape this joint, get back to Hill Valley, California…and I won't escape alone.

**Sorry that it was short. No flames please =) **

**Thanks to:**

**Jet'sFan15 (sorry I didn't mention you in the last chapter)**

**Chaseluv132**

**For reviewing =)**

**And….ElBellBear, I hope you liked your character, Sutton's role in this chapter. She'll turn up again soon! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lab Rat**

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own Back to the Future, am I clear on that? =)**

As usual, I was being led down a hallway that seemed to me like it was never ending; a guard restraining my arms behind my back, and a guard leading me to Dr. Blake's office. What'd they want me for? My powers aren't special. Blake should've called for Volt, Sutton, or Vera! They actually have an ability to control- God-knows-what!

I could hear voices speaking behind the white walls in the _institution. _I recognized one voice, in particular, to be Dr. Blake. Hell, why do they call themselves scientists when they're practically kidnappers and murderers! I've heard that there was a technology research lab above the _actual_ labs down here. Yeah, turns out many schools have been on fieldtrips to the-lab-upstairs. If only they could get a look at what's below…

We came to a white (as all the doors, walls, anything were) door that was completely opened. I saw Blake's eyes glance over to the door his cold, grey eyes piercing my soul.

"Ah! Come on in, Marty," Blake said cheerfully, motioning with his hand for the guards and I to come in.

_Marty. No scientist in this hell-hole called me Marty! They would usually just call me 629 or Martin! Only experiments call me Marty! D-mn! I must be in trouble!_

I could sense Blake thinking that I knew something was strange. Who couldn't tell? On second thought, who _could _tell? My skin is pale from very little sunlight, scars covered my neck, arms, and abdomen from earlier operations. I've been through nineteen operations since I've been here. I don't know why I've had so many, but I think some of them they just wanted to test something new on me…

Am I about to die?

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I asked, standing up straight.

"Yes, Marty. We have some good news for you," Blake said, nodding his head once.

My hopes raised rapidly. _I'm getting out of here? _

But I knew I wasn't getting out of here alive with the knowledge of an illegal lab experimenting on humans.

"You, along with 598-"

I cut him off short there. "You people have no right to call us by our _assigned_ numbers! This isn't humane! Hell, do you think we _like _to be your little lab rats?!"

"Marty, please-"

I wouldn't let him finish. "I'll find a way to notify the cops about this place! Do you know how many lives you lost? You just killed a little girl because you tried to do something to her when nothing was wrong with her! I've been here for a f-" I stopped myself as I watched Blake pull out a file.

I stared at the name boldly printed on the paper-filled file.

**MARTIN S. McFLY**

**HILL VALLEY, CALIFORNIA**

"What're those?" I managed to choke out.

"Just little information we've collected about you." Blake glanced at me, smirking. He slid the file across the table to me.

I gave the file a strange look, expecting it to explode at any moment, then I cautiously flipped to the first page.

Then second.

Then the third

Twenty-fifth.

I couldn't believe it.

The file contained a copy of my birth certificate, school pictures up until I was kidnapped, medical records, other pictures…with my family, a whole bunch of other crap I didn't really understand, and so on…

I glared at Blake. "How did you-"

This time, he cut me off. "Get all that information? Easy; we have been watching you for five years until you arrived here."

"How'd you get my birth cer-you know what, never mind." I looked back down at the last family photo that was taken before I _arrived _here. I remember that day like it was only yesterday because it was the day before I was kidnapped.

Then I cracked.

I lunged across the table, my fist making contact with Blake's face.

Two guards had to flip the table over just to get me away from Blake. I slammed into the concrete floor, table slamming against my spinal chord. A whimper escaped my mouth.

The table was pushed off of me, then a guard yanked me up by my shirt collar, choking me some.

"What's gotten into you, _subject 629_!" The guard that was restraining me hissed.

"I'm sure it was just a reaction to our last experiment on him," Blake said, crouching down behind a desk in the corner to retrieve something from it.

"It wasn't a d-mn reaction!" I shouted. "You have no right to do this to people! Why are you doing this!?"

Blake ignored me. He stood up behind the desk and came toward me, another microchip in hand. Blake must've noticed me giving the microchip a panicked look, because he smiled at me.

"You leave me no choice but to implant this." He held out the microchip. "This will cause you severe pain if you ever try to attack me, or any of the staff…"

"You can't make me be under your control," I growled, struggling to break free of the guards that were holding me back.

**Hi, everyone! =) Thanks for reading this chapter! No flames or bad reviews please. Thank ya! =) **

**-Scar**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lab Rat**

**I don't own Back to the Future, the most awesome movie trilogy of all time in my book. I'm sure some others agree with me… =)**

**Alright, in this chapter, there will be blood…yeah…**

**QUICK QUESTION: I'm thinking of having a few of these chapters being part songfics.. The songs I was thinking of were Animal I have Become and Never Too Late, both by Three Days Grace. Should I include one in this chapter? I could always edit this chapter to include a song. So, if you have an idea, review please! :)**

'**I learn the term 'Bite the Bullet''**

"Where should we take him, doc?" the guard who was strapping handcuffs on me asked.

I stared at Blake as he thought for a moment. Then, he said, "His room. I'll get my things and we'll install the chip in him there."

"You mean, the cell! Is that your idea of a frickin' room?!" I cried, my voice cracking.

"Easy there, Marty," Blake said, trying to shush me.

"I won't take it easy! You people are trying to exterminate all of us after you test your new-stuff-on us!" I snapped, then repeatedly kicked the guard that had just handcuffed me; I kicked the guard to the floor.

I had managed to break free of the guard's grasp on me. I glared down at the guard, who was trying to get up off the tiled floor.

I kicked him in the stomach for personal reasons, bent down, and picked up the key to the handcuffs with my teeth.

I bolted out the door, almost colliding with a passing by guard, nearly swallowed the key, then I ran straight down the narrow hallway. I brought my arm around to my side and dropped the key in the palm of my open hand, then got to work on blindly unlocking the handcuffs.

_Clink_

The handcuffs clattered to the floor. I brought my hands up in front of me and rubbed my wrists.

I crossed the hallway and stayed in a corner, trying to keep my breathing from sounding like Darth Vader.

"….Where'd he go!?"

"…I don't see him!"

"Find him!"

The lights above me flickered red.

D-mn. Now the whole building will know I'm trying to escape.

I sighed, then looked ahead of me.

I was staring down into the barrel of a pistol.

"No! No! Don't shoot! Please, don't shoot!" I cried, putting my hands in front of my face. Yeah, like that would stop a bullet from going through my skull.

I looked at the face of the one that was aiming the gun at me. It was the guard that I had kicked several times.

"Thought you could escape, eh, McFly?" the guard said venomously, smirking. I looked down at the floor, then raised my hands above my head.

"_Look up!"_ the guard demanded, cocking his gun. "Come on, d-mmit, look up!"

I unwillingly looked up at the guard, but my eyes wanted to stare down the barrel of the gun.

"'_Atta boy_," the guard spoke to me like he was talking to a three-year-old.

I watched as the guard looked up and nodded to someone who was standing behind me, then he looked back down to me, smirking.

Someone made a grab for my waist, but I jumped sideways, keeping my eyes shut tight. The gun went off. I opened my eyes. No blood. Looking at the wall behind me, I noticed a bullet hole right near where I was kneeling.

I ran as fast as I could down the hall. As I skidded to a stop to turn another corner, I was grabbed by someone. _Not again._

I looked at the one who had took capture on me; Blake. _How the hell did he manage to catch me? I just let myself get caught by the one who would carry something to kill me in an instant second!_

"Lemme go!" I screamed, thrashing my limbs, trying to get away from Blake. I let out a stressed scream.

Blake's grip on my arms grew tighter. "Easy, Marty," Blake shushed. "We're not going to hurt you; we are only going to help you…"

"Help me with what?! Picking out my headstone?! Sounds mighty fine to me!" I hissed, snapping my head around to face Blake. I watched Blake push a remote button he had on the watch he was wearing. Soon enough, two guards were there to…possibly kill me…?

The guard who's nametag read 'John Strickland', looked at me, then Blake. "This one was trying to escape again, eh? He looks too much like a slacker to be making escape plans. How many times have you had this one disciplined?"

I clenched my teeth in anger. "It won't happen again once all of you are in prison!"

"Take him to the lab. It's time to erase his memory of all this, and implant his new microchip. Remember that, Marty? The microchip that will cause you severe pain-well, next time you act like you just did?" Blake said.

XXXXXXX

The two guards Blake handed me over to dragged me through the halls before we reached a large metal door. One swiped his ID card across a red light, then the door clunked open. The part of the lab they had dragged me into had four hospital-like beds in it. One of the beds having blood all over it. I knew it was human blood. It was probably Maxine's blood.

They dragged me across the room and over to the bed that was right next to the bloody one.

"No! No, let me go! Please, don't-ahh!" I yelled, trying to get away from the guards. I glanced toward the open door. A guard was 'escorting' Sutton back to her cell. Strange thing was, she wasn't handcuffed. _Is that just with me? Did Sutton do something extremely good? Is she about to die? Am I about to die? No, I _am_ the one about to die!_

"Sutton! Sutton, help!" I yelled, my voice cracking from being sore because of screaming at the top of my lungs.

Sutton stopped in her tracks, then ran in the doorway. "Marty, what'd you do!?" The guard who was with Sutton tried to yank her away from the door, but Sutton suddenly started screaming as she kicked the guard, then ran straight toward me.

Both guards shoved me onto the bed. I slammed my head against the thin pillow that my head rested on. I tried to get up, but one guard held me down as the other pulled leather straps across my legs, abdomen, and then finally tying down my arms to the side-rails.

"Marty!" Sutton yelled. The guard that had been walking with her was holding her back. She suddenly stopped when Blake walked past her and over to me. I struggled against the restraints.

Blake sighed, then held up a syringe. Sutton and I both laid eyes on the syringe. "Stay away from him!" Sutton cried. Blake paid no attention to her; instead, he walked over to my side and held my left arm still.

Blake turned his head to look at the guard holding Sutton. "Get her out of here." Blake turned back around to me. Then he stabbed my arm with the needle, making me yell out in pain. Then it all went black.

**And there's finally a 'Lab' part in Lab Rat! I'm so evil…LOL! ElBellBear, I put in Sutton again! I know it's not a big part, but it will get LONGER… =) No flames, please! =) Geez, I think this is the most brutal chapter I've ever written in the history of-since last April! LOL. I'm so weird…Thanks to everyone who has read this chapter!**

**Reviews (: **

**I Love Chase Davenport: Thank you!**

**Shoyzz: And Thank You! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Lab Rat**

'**Bent on Escaping'**

**I don't own Back to the Future.**

Where am I?

_I was home! I stood at the end of the driveway at my house in Hill Valley, California. Soon I would run right into the living room and be surrounded by the family I haven't seen in five years. _

_I ran up the driveway, but stopped when I came to the front door. Cautiously opening the door, I peered in to see-no family. Where are they? I stepped inside the house and looked toward the breakfast bar. My brother, Dave, stood on the opposite side of the counter, facing me. Staring at me with cold eyes._

"_Dave?" I called, confused by the way he was acting. "It's me. It's your little brother, Marty! Why are you staring at me like that?" Then I noticed that he was wearing a uniform that was similar to my lab uniform! _

"_Oh, God, Dave! What the h-ll happened!? Why are you dressed like you belong in a lab?!" I yelped. I hesitated for my next move, then I bolted down the hall and into my room. I froze at the doorway to see my mother standing by the window, her back turned to me. _

"_Mom?" I called, hoping for a 'welcome home. We've missed you. We're gonna get you help…'_

_No answer came. _

_I ran over to my mother and dropped down on my knees. "Mom, just listen to me! What's Dave doing in the same uniform as me? Answer me!" I cried. _

_She turned around and looked down at me, then motioned me to stand up. I stood up. "Mom, answer me. Please!"_

_She placed a hand on my cheek. "We have you now." It was Blake's voice._

My eyes flew open as I screamed at the top of my lungs, "No!"

My eyes darted to the unconscious girl on the bloody table right next to the bed I was strapped to. I saw the number eighteen on her dog-tag necklace. "Eighteen? Oh, another division…" _How many divisions are there? I'm 629...she's 18. Oh, geez._ I looked to the other side of the room to see a woman by a counter. "Uh, hello?" I managed to call out.

She turned around and her gaze dropped to me. I was expecting something like 'what are you doing here?' but I got something a lot different. "Oh, you're awake. I was thinking the sedative would've held you under for at least a few more hours."

"Who the h-ll are you?" I asked, ticked off that she was here.

"That's exactly what you'll be saying about yourself in a few more hours," the woman said, walking over to the foot of the bed I was strapped down to.

"What do you mean!?" I growled, pulling against my restraints.

She walked closer and put a hand on my chest, pushing me back down. "You will only know this as your life. No Hill Valley. No family. No friends. No knowledge of the outside of the facility. This will be your history, present, and your future. Now, 629-"

"You're new, aren't you?" I asked, cutting her short.

"Don't think that, just because I'm new, you can outsmart me," the woman informed.

"Can you please loosen these restraints? They're sorta cutting off the circulation in my wrists…" I said. I could tell that she wouldn't be an easy one to trick.

"Do you want me to put you under again?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Yeah, Marty. Do you want to be knocked out again?" Sutton whispered to me. Wait. Sutton! Where was-oh, she's invisible. I felt the restraint on my left arm begin to loosen, then the metal piece of the strap clanked on the floor.

"What was that?" the woman asked, walking around to the other side of the bed.

"What was what?" I echoed, acting innocent. The woman rolled her eyes.

Sutton sighed. Even though she was invisible, I could tell that she wanted to get out of here as bad as I wanted to. She finished unlocking my restraints. "Once Crazy Woman leaves, we'll bolt for it," Sutton said. I laughed.

"What's taking Blake so long?" the woman murmured. She casually walked out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Sh-t," I cursed, sitting up. Sutton made herself visible again.

I jumped off the bed, then walked over to the door. I was electrocuted right when I touched the door frame. The shock traveling all throughout my body.

Ahh!" I yelped, jumping back. I nearly passed out because of the painful shock that had just passed through my body.

"Marty!" Sutton yelped, running over to me. She eyed the place on my back that was right below my shoulder blade, right beside my spinal chord.

"What?" I asked, regaining my strength and breath.

"I think they got a microchip in you while you were out. That's probably why you were electrocuted," Sutton explained, placing her hand right over where the microchip was implanted.

"That was probably what 'Doctor Death' was talking about earlier. Hey, I thought you were taken away by that guard?"

"I locked him in a closet after I knocked him out with a beating to his head," Sutton hesitated.

"'Atta girl," I commented, smirking at her. Sutton rolled her eyes. She looked at the unconscious girl. "What do we do with-" before she could finish, the sound of the door being unlocked was heard. Sutton looked at me, then disappeared.

I ran over and jumped back onto the bed I was recently strapped down to. I shut my eyes just in time to see Blake walk in.

**Sorry for the wait! I've been really busy lately. Please, please, please, no flames or hurtful reviews…just no reviews that put me down. I've been put down by a lot of my peers since I was like in preschool.**

**Thanks for reviewing (:**

**I Love Chase Davenport: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! =)**

**Shoyzz: Thank you! I'll try to include both of those songs because they sound like they belong to this story. Lol. Well, they're two amazing songs =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lab Rat**

**Chapter 7**

**I don't own Back to the Future or I Love Chase Davenport's characters. **

'**This Animal I have Become'**

**Highly Important Announcement! : This story takes place in one division of an illegal facility. I Love Chase Davenport is writing about a different division in the same facility. So, go check out her division's story to understand the other characters in this chapter. Thank you =)**

I heard Blake's footsteps growing louder and louder as he crossed over to me. I grabbed tightly to the sheet that covered the bed I was lying on. He put a hand on my forehead, then took it off. The thin chain I wore around my neck that held my dog tags suddenly tightened. I knew he was reading my dog tags…doesn't he already know mostly everything about me? I mean, he was the one that gave me the tags a few days after I was brought here.

"Okay, 629." He settled a metal band around the top of my head, then he lifted up my shirt and started taping heart-monitor sensors to my chest. Now was the time for me to escape. "This will be much easier when you're still asleep."

My heart started racing. What was he gonna do? Cut me open? Now!?

I opened my eyes just enough to see Blake, who had his back turned to me, getting another syringe and a needle out. I gulped when I saw the length of it. "Everything's going to be just fine…" He turned around to face me, then put his hand on my left arm to hold it still while he sedated me.

_I can't escape this hell. So many times I've tried, But I'm still caged inside. Somebody get me through this nightmare. I can't control myself!_

I pulled my left arm free of his grasp on me. "Not now!" I yelled. Blake tried to stab the needle into my shoulder like a knife, but I kicked it to the floor, letting it shatter to pieces.

"Martin. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you," Blake spoke softly.

"You just tried to do just that!" I snapped, jumping off the bed, then heading to the door. I skidded to a stop before I could touch the doorframe. I need a plan!

"I outsmarted you, didn't I, Martin?" Blake had a sickening grin on his face. He took out a gun. "Don't make me shoot you." he then took out a walkie-talkie. "Security! Patient 629 is trying to escape! I'm gonna need back-up in the Lab!"

Sutton, still invisible, ran up and started to wrestle the gun out of Blake's hand. She looked at Christina, number 18, who, had just looked up at Blake wrestling with Sutton. Sutton quickly flashed back to being visible. "Hey, you! Catch this remote!" Sutton yelled, glancing at Christina.

I ran over to the table I saw the woman standing at earlier. I quickly grabbed a metal stool, then ran over to held Sutton out. "Don't just stand there! Do something!" Sutton yelled at me. I slammed the stool into Blake's back, causing him to release the remote control. Sutton stumbled back a few steps with it, accidentally throwing it at Christina.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?No one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal(This animal, this animal)._

Sutton snapped around to face Christina. "Hey, Sutton! Heads up!" Christina exclaimed, about ready to throw the remote at Sutton. Sutton quickly shook her head. "No! Throw it to Marty! The one who was unconscious when you came in!" Sutton exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Martin!" Christina called. "Here!" she threw the remote at me. I successfully caught it. I span around to face the door, then glanced at Blake, who was having a hard time getting to his feet. I aimed the remote at a box connected to the wall by the door, then pushed the small green button. The light on the box turned from a bright red, to a similar green that showed up on the remote. The door swung open automatically.

I cautiously touched the doorframe…no shock. Yes! I'm finally getting out of here! We're all getting out of here!

"Guys! C'mon!" I called to the others. Sutton ran over as fast as she could, excited to finally leave this facility.

I looked back at Christina. "Well? Are you coming with us?" I asked, shocked that she didn't run over to the door with Sutton.

Christina shook her head. "Nicolie and I are going to stay here and make sure Blake never forgets us," she said, smiling. "Go ahead and run…"

Sutton and I did exactly what she told us. We bolted down the hall, dodging guards that Blake had called for backup.

_I can't escape myself. (I can't escape myself) So many times I've lied.(So many times I've lied)But there's still rage inside. Somebody get me through this nightmare. I can't control myself!_

My heart suddenly began to pound violently in my ears. It was so bad that I had to cover my ears with my hands. What was happening?

I had to slow down. I couldn't take the constant throbbing in my ears. This was just great. First: they increased my hearing level. Second: they tried to fry my brain. How many people can say that?

I looked at Sutton; she was far ahead of me. Sutton whipped around, skidding to a stop. "Oh, my God! Marty! Are you okay?!" she ran back over to me.

I couldn't control myself. Was I under Blake's control?

"…There they are! Grab them!" A guard yelled. The guard and his team were getting closer.

"Marty. We have to go…like, right now!" Sutton exclaimed, yanking my arm. I wanted to follow her, but it seemed like the throbbing in my ears was increasing by the second.

Sutton screamed. I looked up to see that a guard had caught her and picked her up.

My arms were suddenly yanked away from my head, and restrained behind my back. "You could've actually escaped if you didn't just stand there like a complete fool!" The guard, that was holding my arms behind my back, said.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?No one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal!_

My eyes went wide. I snapped my neck around to face the guard, who was restraining me. "Maybe this was just part of my plan…" I said, smirking. Then, all of a sudden, I kicked his leg out from underneath him, making him release me. I turned around to face the guard who was holding Sutton. Using my new found strength through my adrenaline rush, I kicked the guard in the stomach, making him release Sutton. I grabbed Sutton's arm, then pulled her behind me. "Go find Vera!" I exclaimed, glancing at Sutton, then back at the guard.

Sutton nodded once, then took off down the hall.

The guard grabbed my right wrist. I grabbed his wrist with my left hand, twisted it, then threw him to the floor. Then, I continued my run through the many hallways of the facility.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare. I can't control myself. Somebody wake me from this nightmare. I can't escape this hell (This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)._

The same alarm that was sounded when I had first attempted to escape began to roar. The lights flickered to a shade of red that reminded me of blood.

I really needed to disconnect that stupid thing.

XXXXXXXX

I was becoming tired of running. I didn't know one hallway from the other. I was already nearly drenched in sweat. I didn't know what to do or where else to go…

I looked ahead and finally saw an elevator right down the hall. It must lead up to the technology research lab above this illegal facility. I could only think one thing at the moment:

Freedom.

I ran, full speed, to the elevator door, hitting the 'up' button as hard as I could with the palm of my hand. My heart pounded as fast as it could go as I waited for the elevator doors to slide open.

"Stop right there!" A familiar guard yelled. "Don't move! Just come quietly!" The elevator doors then slid open. Perfect timing…

I span around to see a guard a few yards from me, holding a pistol that was aimed right at my chest. I could see that he seemed nervous. Was he as afraid of me as I'm afraid of him?

"Hey, just put the gun down…I'll behave…" I said calmly.

I heard the elevator doors slide shut.

D-mn!

"There's something you should know before I let you take me away…What the hell is that?!" I yelled, pointing behind him. The guard looked behind his shoulder to see nothing. I used the time to steal his gun, and then knock him out by slamming the gun into his skull.

After I threw him to the floor, I used my new-found strength to pry open the elevator doors, shoving them into the slits in the walls.

I looked over my shoulder to see the dark facility. I won't have to worry about this place ever again…well, hopefully. No more being addressed 'Patient or Experiment 629'. All I needed to do was get upstairs and call for help.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?No one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal I have become! Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal (This animal I have become)._

**Okay. It isn't over yet. There's a twist in the plot coming up. I just don't feel like telling you right now…Future me will! This is one of my larger chapters…sorta blah-blah...but longer. Marty has just revealed a power of his. Basically, it's like a more violent version of an adrenaline rush. This is my very first song fic chapter, so, please, go easy on me! I'll get better at it in the future! Please! No flames, please! =)**

**Thanks for reviewing (: **

**Samantha: Thank you so much! **

**I Love Chase Davenport: Thanks! Rock on! Yes! 18's in more of this chapter! **


End file.
